1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a meter display device, a display method for the device, and a hybrid vehicle equipped therewith. More particularly, the invention relates to a meter display device, a display method for the device, and a hybrid vehicle equipped therewith that is used in a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine and a motor that are controlled such that power from one and/or both of the engine and the motor is output to a drive shaft that rotates wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A meter display device that is used in a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine and a motor is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-10-129298. In the hybrid vehicle, the internal combustion engine and the motor are controlled such that power from one and/or both of them is output to a drive shaft. The described meter display device displays the rotation speeds and torques of various structural elements on a display panel in accordance with the running mode. When the vehicle is being driven by the motor, the meter display device displays an input shaft rotation speed and an input shaft torque of an automatic transmission in a rotation speed display section and a torque display section of the display panel. On the other hand, when the vehicle is being driven by the engine, the device displays the engine speed and the engine torque in the rotation speed display section and the torque display section of the display panel.
With the meter display device described above, however, a relatively large display space is required since the two display sections, namely, the rotation speed and torque display sections, are arranged next to each other in the display panel.